disneychannelsjessiefandomcom-20200214-history
Bertram Winkle
Bertram Winkle is the Ross family's butler. He is disinclined to work and quite sarcastic. He is shown actually doing work, however, only when the Ross parents are visiting.For some unknown reason, Bertram does not seem to show that he wants to be fired.. Personality Bertram is the Ross family's lazy, sarcastic butler, who seems to care very little for the kids and calls them "The Nanny Killers." Even though he rarely shows it, he does have a soft side for them. He doesn't however, he seem to like Jessie sometimes , though he sometimes gives her advice, not knowing his intentions and mistakens where she is from. Bertram often takes time for himself and wishes he could quit his job, but doesn't. He spends his time cleaning, reading magazines on the couch, watching TV in the screening room, and eating bacon-wrapped donuts. The Ross kids insult him sometimes when he tries to help them. When the father is home he pays extra attention to his job. But not so much when the mom is in home. Relationships Rhoda Chesterfield Main article: Rhoda Chesterfield Mrs. Chesterfield is seen flirting in the lobby with Bertram. She smacks his bottom and then follows him to the elevator, smiling. (Bertram does not return her feelings). Bertram agrees to take Mrs. Chesterfield on a date in order for Jessie and Zuri try to get Mrs. Ross's tiara from Mrs. Chesterfield's terrace (Romancing the Crone). Trivia *Out of all the Ross kids, he dislikes Luke the most and likes Zuri the most. *He is a hoarder (The Kid Whisperer and We Are So Grounded). *He wanted to go to Mexico for his Christmas vacation (Christmas Story). *Most of his high school classmates got bald and/or went to jail (One Day Wonders). *He writes Fanfiction about Justin Bieber (Make New Friends But Hide the Old). *He went to one of Zuri's tea parties after she got rejected by Emma (Zombie Tea Party 5). *He was in the wrestling club in high school (World Wide Web of Lies). *He once went out with Mrs. Chesterfield so that Jessie wouldn't lose her job and Zuri wouldn't get in trouble(Romancing the Crone). *He is very lazy. *He has a "Butlers of the World" game card collection (Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'). *He is saving up money to buy a car.(Used Karma). *He weighs 279 lbs. *Mr. Kipling sometimes gets attached to his legs. *He has been beaten-up by everyone of the Ross kids (A Christmas Story). *He has a blog (One Day Wonders). *He wants a rich girlfriend named Lola but may have not meant it (One Day Wonders). *He searches everyone's room for loose change. *His last name is Winkle (One Day Wonders). *He is claustrophobic (Tempest in a Teacup). *He thinks Jessie should get her teeth whitened (Badfellas). *He may dislike or even hate his mother, as whenever he mentions her its something negative. *He sometimes does his job when Morgan and Christina aren't around. *It is possible that Bertram already knew Mr. Kipling was a female (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling) in Gotcha Day when he told Mr. Kipling "If you ever have children, I'll make them into omelets." Though he may have been trying to be sarcastic. *He goes to a therapist. *He likes Zuri. He even cried when she was growing up by saying good-bye to her imaginary friend Milly the Mermaid. *He is shown to care about Jessie, and showed her that her date was cheating on her (The Princess and the Pea Brain). *He was married (To Be Me or Not to Be Me). *He weighed 12 lbs. when he was born. *When he was 12 he paid for a DNA test to see if him and his mother have the same DNA. *His nickname from his mom is Ber-tootchkka and his nickname for his mom is Mom-mutchkka. *Despite things he may say, he loves Jessie, Luke, Ravi, Emma, and Zuri, as he referred to them as 'the people he loves' (Throw Momma From the Terrace). *It is revealed he is 50 because he mentions he was ten 40 years ago (Throw Momma From the Terrace). *The kids make fat jokes about him. *It's possible that he won't be part of the main cast in Season 3, due to unknown reasons. *He has Leporiphobia, an intense fear of rabbits (Somebunny's in Trouble). *He mentions that his Butler job was only ment to be a summer job, but as he didn't read the fine print on his contract, it became permentant. (Caught Purple Handed) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Butler